Child's Play
by RoswellAvena
Summary: Nancy Parker, Diane Evans, Madeline Guerin, Gloria Whitman, & Amy Deluca take their children to the park and the kids get acquainted with each other.


Child's Play

By: Zantart

Disclaimer: The Roswell TV Series, book series, the characters, and the story, are owned by Jason Katims, Fox Studios, and Melinda Metz. I do not own any part of them. I'm simply borrowing the names of characters for entertainment purposes. No infringements are intended.

Pairings: M/L M/M I/A

Category: CC AU w/A

Rating: Child

Summary: Nancy Parker, Diane Evans, Madeline Guerin, Gloria Whitman, & Amy Deluca form a play group so their children can come together each weekend to play.

A/N: First of all please, forgive any errors I've made, I posted this without it being beta proofed. This story will be an attempt to create a short back story of how the Evans kids and Michael may have been introduced to other children after having been taught to speak English and trained in other pertinent skills. I'm going to go AU with this story and make things somewhat different for the aliens. I'm going to fix Michael having been put in an abusive home. I didn't like him being in that situation when I watched Roswell, and I won't put him there in my story.

Nancy Parker was watching her only child playing in the corner entertaining herself while she and her husband worked their shift at the Café they owned.

Nancy and Jeff adored their daughter and wanted nothing more than to give her the happiest childhood they could possibly give her.

Liz Parker was indeed a happy six year old little girl that never caused her parents any kind of trouble.

Liz could sit for a very long time entertaining herself by coloring pictures or flipping through one of her favorite science books.

"Mommy, what kind of dinosaur is this big one with the horns?" Liz asked her Mother.

"I think it's a triceratops, Liz," Nancy said while looking at the picture.

Nancy always took time out to stop and answer Liz's questions to the best of her ability.

While Nancy rushed around the Café, her thoughts went to the brochures she picked up while visiting Roswell Elementary School.

Although school hadn't started yet, Nancy was gathering information from both private schools and the public school system.

Once she has gathered all the information from the schools, she and her husband would sit down and pick the school that they think will best suit Liz's future educational needs.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Not too far from the Café, Diane Evans, was trying to coax six year old Max to put his play clothes on so that she could take him and his six year old sister, Isabel, to the park to play.

Isabel was already dressed in her play clothes and sitting impatiently on the couch, excited and fidgeting while waiting for Max to comply with their mother's wishes.

"Mommy, please, I don't wanna go to the park." Max said looking up at Diane with tears glistening in his big amber eyes, and his bottom lip giving the hint of a pout.

"Max, honey, it's good for you and your sister to get fresh air." Diane said after scooping her distressed son up into her arms and giving him a reassuring hug.

"Max! Just do it!" Isabel bossed her brother from the living room.

Max sniffed a few times, got his composure, and relented to his mother's and sister's wishes and put his clothes on and headed out the door with them.

Max was a very timid little boy. Diane noticed that he preferred being a loner and sitting behind a tree watching the other children play.

Isabel on the other had was very outgoing and made friends easily.

Isabel was the one that made it possible for the Evanses to find Isabel and Max in the first place.

Diane and Philip Evans were taking a leisurely drive one night and saw two little naked bodies holding hands while wandering around in the desert.

Isabel was dragging Max by the hand towards the car as it approached the children.

The Evanses stopped their car and attended to the abandoned children.

The Evanses realized the children lacked even the most minor of hygiene skills that children their age would have already been taught.

Max and Isabel didn't even know how to talk.

There was no way for the Evanses to know that Max and Isabel had just been born into the world only a few hours before they found them.

Unfortunately, Diane and Philip were not aware that there was a third child born at the exact same time that their children had been born and had been left behind.

However, that turned out to be Joseph and Madeline Guerin's good fortune.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Madeline Guerin, was wetting Michael's hair trying to get it to lay down smooth. Michael had his face scrunched up and was wiggling around trying to escape his mother's tight hold on him.

"Be still Michael, and let me fix your hair so we can get going," said a frustrated, but amused Madeline.

"Stop Mom! Leave my hair alone," Michael whines as he continues his failed attempts to escape.

Every time she thought she had succeeded, his hair would start to dry, and it would spring back up into little spikes all over his head.

Joseph Guerin, Michael's father, just laughed and told his wife that fixing Michael's hair was a lost cause, and to leave the poor boy's head alone.

Michael was a six year old boy that Joseph and Madeline Guerin had adopted. They were so proud of their little boy.

Just as the Evans' children had been found, Michael had been wandering alone out in the desert.

When Michael was found he was ravenous and thirsty.

The authorities were not sure how long he or the Evans children had been out there trying to fend for themselves.

Fortunately for the six year old foundlings, they were adopted into loving families.

Madeline had finally given up on trying to get the wayward locks on Michael's head to do as she wanted, and decided it was time for her and Michael to go to Deluca's Novelty Shop to look for a gag gift to send to one of her out of town friends.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Amy Deluca was a single mother with a feisty 6 year old daughter. Maria was a sweet little girl and could make friends easily.

Amy was very successful and owned her own novelty shop. Roswell being a tourist town made the novelty business very lucrative for the Deluca household.

Her shop was stocked with an assortment of alien paraphernalia. Amy could hardly keep in stock the alien items that she had on display all around the store.

She and Maria were doing just fine on their own.

She liked that she could bring Maria down to the shop whenever she wanted to be near her daughter.

Maria was never restricted to a babysitter and this please both Amy and Maria very much.

Maria was happy to be at the shop with her mother. She was already dreaming of when she was older, like her Mommy, she would help her around the shop.

"Mommy, maybe when I get bigger, I can play with some of the toys in here and tell the kids which toys are the most fun to play with. Wouldn't that be a good idea, Mommy?" Maria seriously imparted to her Mom.

Amy smiled at Maria and agreed with her childlike input on how the store's revenue could be improved.

The most important thing about being a single Mother like Amy, is that you are always trying to balance your busy schedule to coincide with your children's routine and needs.

Amy had accomplished a good balance for her and her daughter. They were both very happy.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Amy looked up and saw Gloria Whitman walking through the shop door with lanky little Alex in tow.

She and Alex came into the store often because Alex liked to look at the comic books that the shop had on hand for the tourist and their children.

Alex was a precocious little boy, and he loved computers.

Gloria and Charles had thought that Alex was a bit young to buy a computer at the age of 6 years old, but buying him a computer was justified when he went to his father's office, and Alex understood as his father would explain computers processing to his young son.

Charles was always amazed at how easy it was for Alex to catch on to something so complicated.

Amy greeted Gloria and Alex as they entered the shop, and while she was talking to Gloria, Alex decided to go over to where Maria was sitting playing with one of the stuffed alien toys.

On days that Amy found that it was impossible to bring Maria into the shop, Gloria would help out by babysitting Maria. Alex was familiar with Maria and they had become great friends.

Alex walked up to where Maria had made herself comfortable sitting in her regular spot on the floor. She was flopping the alien doll up and down hoping that Alex would notice it.

Alex just stood looking at her and then he would cut his eyes over to look at the doll.

Maria noticed this and asked Alex if he wanted to play with it.

Alex nodded his head and Maria handed Alex the doll.

As Amy was talking to Gloria, she overheard Maria telling Alex what a fun toy the doll was to play with. That he should get one of his own to take home and play with.

Amy was smiling to herself because she knew what Maria was up to. She had started her little work project of pointing out the fun toys to the kids. She was proud of Maria.

After a nice visit to the store Gloria called over to Alex and told him that it was time to leave.

She had more errands to run. She had promised Sheriff Valenti that she would watch little Kyle for him while he worked a double shift at the sheriff's office.

Gloria and Alex said goodbye to Amy and Maria and were out the door heading for the Valenti house.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Jim Valenti was a divorcee with a 6 year old son named Kyle. Jim's wife Michele had left both Jim and Kyle. It had been less than a year since she had left. When she left she took Kyle's happiness along with her.

Kyle was a sad little boy because he missed his Mommy. He wondered what he had done to make his Mommy leave.

Kyle was always wondering why other kids Mommies don't leave them, so why did his Mommy leave him.

Jim did everything in his power to console his little boy. He cried silently inside when Kyle would make efforts to cheer up his Daddy. Kyle said he didn't want his Daddy to be sad.

Jim tried to put on a happy front every time he was around Kyle. He knew his son was hurting.

Jim felt lucky because he had someone like Gloria Whitman to look after Kyle when he needed a sitter.

She was very reliable and Kyle loved her, and he liked playing with Alex.

Jim heard someone knock at the door.

An excited Kyle jumped up and darted over to the door and opened it for his Dad. Gloria was standing there and Kyle moved in and gave Gloria a big hug around her waist. Kyle was happy to see Gloria and Alex.

"Get your things Kyle, I'm taking you and Alex to the park," Gloria said with a smile.

Gloria fastened Alex and Kyle snuggly in the car booster seats, and got in and drove off to the park. She was going to make sure the boys would get a good workout on the jungle gym.

There was lots to do at the park. They could feed the ducks, ride their bike, or they could simply climb to their little hearts content over the junior obstacle course that the park provided.

Alex and Kyle always chose the slides, monkey bars, swings, and see-saws for their entertainment.

Not to mention a race from time to time to establish who could run the fastest.

It seemed Kyle always won in the competitive sports between the two young boys, but due to Alex's long legs he could always jump out the farthest when they jumped from the swings.

Alex was content to win in that competition.

Gloria was sitting on a park bench watching the children play when she noticed a familiar face coming in her direction.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Nancy Parker was holding Liz's hand as they walked towards the swings. She thought a trip to the park would do Liz some good. Liz was excited.

She loved going to the park and watching the ducks paddle around in the oversized pond.

Alex and Kyle didn't notice when Liz entered the play area. They were busy playing hard like energetic boys do.

Liz slowly walked over and waved her hand in a short and quick fashion greeting the two boys.

The boys noticed Liz they stopped what they were doing, and stared at Liz for a moment before both greeted her.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Hi," Liz answered.

"Wanna play?" Kyle invited.

"Sure," Liz said.

Alex and Kyle had been busy playing a make believe game that they made up. They made their own rules (as they went along) and they thought it was just the perfect game to play.

Liz was fine with that. 'I can follow rules just fine, even 'made up' ones,' Liz thought as she joined in playing the game.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Gloria and Nancy hadn't gotten far into their conversation before Madeline Guerin was heading to the play area while pulling Michael along as he tugged at her hand trying to get loose from her firm grip.

"Michael honey, you need to stop tugging because I'm not letting go until we reach the swings," Madeline tried to reason with her son.

Michael never relented. He just didn't want to hold his Mommy's hand for all the world to see. He wanted to run free and get to the swings as fast as his legs could carry him.

Michael loved to run. He was so full of energy and Madeline wondered at times where it all come from. If she could market her little boy's energy by putting it in a bottle and selling it, she'd be a rich woman.

When they finally reached the swings, Madeline let go of Michael's hand, and Michael ran in a burst of energy then did a long jump into the area where the other children were playing their 'made up' game.

Michael looked around and saw the three children looking at him with wide eyes. He made a stoic expression and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Kyle answered, "Wow, you sure can jump far."

Michael said, "Yeah, I know."

Alex asked, "Will you show us again?"

Michael sauntered over to the slide, "Nah, I don't feel like it now."

Kyle asked, "Maybe later?"

Michael just ignored the question, and started his climb to the top of the sliding board. He lingered on the top rung of the ladder and stood and watched the other three children. He thought that he 'might' play the game with them.

Eventually he was invited to join in the game, and he agreed, but with his conditions that he would get to make some rules too.

While the Mothers were talking, and the joyous sound of children hard at play come from the play area, two more Mothers headed towards the swing sets.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Amy Deluca had decided since the shop was slow, she would leave it in the care of her office manager, Mary. Amy and Maria would go to the park and enjoy being outside.

When Amy saw Gloria sitting with Madeline and Nancy, she started walking in that direction to join them.

Maria saw Gloria and got really excited because that could only mean one thing; Alex was there.

Maria ran to the swings and when she got there she saw her friend Alex playing with the Sheriff's son and a little dark haired girl that looked like she was Maria's age.

Maria didn't hesitate, she walked up to Liz and said "MY name is Maria, what's your name?"

Liz gave a huge smile and said, "Liz. My name is Liz, hi."

Maria asked Liz how old she was and all the things that six year old girls asked when they were getting acquainted with each other.

Kyle and Alex were excited to see Maria. They both liked Maria a lot. She was bossy but they didn't care, because she was lots of fun.

Michael stood to the side and didn't say anything. Maria looked at Michael and asked "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

Maria was curious who this new little boy was that was playing with her friend.

Michael just answered, "I'm Michael."

Maria invited herself into the 'made up' game with all the 'made up' rules and she decided she was going to be the leader.

Michael frowned, "No. You're not the leader. They said I was the leader."

Maria looked at Michael with one hand on her hip and sassed out to him, "Well, I want to be leader now. It's my turn."

Michael frowned again. "No. You can't be leader, I am."

Maria stood her ground. "You're not leader anymore, I'm leader now."

Michael huffed and went and sat on the ground next to a tree. He picked up a stick and started drawing shapes in the dirt.

Maria called over to him, "Come back over here, we are still playing and we need you."

Michael looked at Maria and decided to do as she asked.

The four children continued playing, and happily making up the rules for their game, 'and' letting Maria be the leader.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Diane was walking from her car gently pulling Max along as he tried to talk her out of going to the play area where all the swings were.

As they were parking he had seen all the children that were in that area playing and he wanted to avoid it at all cost.

He kept asking his Mother if they could go to the duck pond instead.

"Max, darling, we will go look at the ducks when Isabel finishes swinging and sliding down the slide. Honey, please, join in and have some fun. That's why we came to the park so you and Isabel could get some exercise while having fun playing," Diane said encouraging Max.

When the Evanses got to the swing area, Diane was relieved to see the familiar faces of the other Mothers sitting on the designated 'parent bench.'

Diane looked up and saw Max was still standing next to her. "Max, sweetheart, go play along with your sister," Diane encouraged Max yet again.

Max just silently shook his head no, and Diane sighed a long sigh.

"Come along with me Max," Diane said and took hold of Max's hand again.

Max whispered his plea, "Mommy, I don't want to."

Normally Diane would give in to Max's wishes, but it seemed that he was getting more introverted all the time. She was not going to give up encouraging him to join his sister at the swings.

When they got to the area where Isabel was already swinging away, Max heard the voices of the other children and his eyes went wide for a moment, but he hushed his whispered objections, and walked over to where his sister was swinging.

"You finally stop crying, Max?" Isabel taunted causing Max to frown.

"Stop it Isabel," Max quietly retorted back to his sister.

"Cry baby, cry baby," Isabel taunted him more as she was swinging.

"Stop, Isabel." Max demanded and Isabel looked up at Max, and couldn't understand why she felt compelled to do what he said.

So Isabel lost interest in teasing Max, and started thinking of other things that were, in her opinion, more important than her stinky ole crybaby brother.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Max looked around the playground and found a destination. He saw the tree that Michael had sat down by earlier when he and Maria had their tug-o-war of wills.

Max sat as far behind the tree where he was out of the children's sight, but knew that he was still in his Mother's line of vision.

He sat there quietly picking at the foliage. He found a long blade of grass and plucked it from the ground and put it between his thumbs and started blowing on it making a noise.

His Dad had taught him that trick on one of their fishing trips.

Liz heard a funny sounding noise coming from behind the tree. She decided to go and investigate.

She inched her way around the big tree and what she found surprised her.

Two huge eyes were looking up at her. Eyes that were a color that she never seen before. These eyes were a golden brown, and the boy that the eyes belonged to was staring at her with such intensity that it startled her.

Max was the first to speak, "Hi"

Liz shyly returned the greeting and replied very quietly, "Hi"

Still staring intensely at Liz, Max asked, "You want to try it? It's fun."

Liz just nodded her head yes and Max gave her a blade of grass. When she took it from him he began to show her how to hold it between her thumbs. Then he explained how she should blow on the blade of grass and it would make a quacking sound.

The interaction that Max was having with the little girl did not go unnoticed by Diane. She was elated to see Max talking to Liz.

Diane turned to Nancy and asked, "Nancy, isn't that your little Liz talking to Max?"

Nancy agreed, "Yes it's Liz."

Diane just clapped her hands together and brought them up to her chin and smiled, "Oh, the sight of them talking makes me so happy!" Diane wanted nothing more than to see Max happy while interacting with the other children.

The other kids called over to Liz and asked her if she was still in the game. Liz called back and said she was going to stay with Max.

Max and Liz walked around the tree, staring at each other. Max thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was even prettier than his Mommy, and nobody was prettier than his Mommy, ever, but Liz was. She sure was prettier than his mean ole sister.

Liz thought that Max had pretty eyes. She was an outgoing little girl, but felt shy around Max. She usually didn't feel shy around other children. Unlike it was for Max, it was always easy for her to make new friends.

"Max Evans, will you be my new friend? You can't be my best friend because I already promised Maria that she was new best friend," Liz asked Max.

"Yes, I'll be your friend," Max smiled at Liz.

"Okay, we are friends," Liz confirmed.

They continued to talk about childish things. They told silly jokes. Made silly faces. Raced each other, and Max would always let Liz win whether she really won the race or not, he would always fall behind her so she could win.

They skipped and hopped around and giggled until they lost their breath. Liz even gave his swing pushes so he could swing higher.

oooooooooooooooooooo

All the children were acquainted now. Isabel thought Alex was funny, because he kept telling her silly jokes.

"Hey Isabel, why did the boy throw the clock from the second story window?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," Isabel replied.

"Because he wanted to see time fly," Laughed Alex.

Isabel made a fake scoffing sound and started laughing.

Kyle was watching Michael and Maria argue over who was going to be leader next time they played their 'made up' game. It really wasn't important to either of them, it was just the principal at that point.

The kids were busy with whatever it was that was keeping them occupied until their Mother's called out telling them that they had ten minutes more to play and wrap up whatever they were doing.

This made Max sad. He wasn't ready to end his visit with his new found friend, Liz Parker, the pretty little girl that he taught how to make quack noises with a blade of grass.

When it was time to go, Liz walked over to Max and leaned in and kiss him on the cheek. She whispered in his ear where only he could hear her and stated, "Max Evans, when we 'grow up,' I'm going to marry you."

Max's eyes grew big as saucers, but he wasn't unhappy. He just looked shyly at Liz, and she kept looking over her shoulder at him as she walked away holding her Mother's hand.

As Max was walking to the car with his Mother he was thinking about what Liz Parker had whispered in his ear. Diane noticed a slight smile on his face, and a skip in his step as he walked along.

Diane wondered what could make her son so happy, and then Max turned to his Mother and asked her with hopeful curiosity, "Mommy, does it take long to 'grow up'?"

Diane was bewildered by the question, and wondered why Max was so interested in growing up.

"No, Max, I'm afraid you'll grow up way too fast where I'm concerned," Diane answered.

Max was happy with her answer, and as his smile grew bigger so did the skip in his step.

The End


End file.
